1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking apparatus, and more particularly, to a cooking apparatus having heaters.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a microwave oven is used to heat food by electromagnetic waves generated from a magnetron. Where the microwave oven is equipped with an additional heater, the microwave oven can further fulfill various cooking modes such as a baking function and a broiling function.